1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet tissue holder and, more particularly, to a battery-operated toilet tissue dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many devices provided in the past which automatically rotate a roll of toilet tissue about a spool or core in a holder to dispense a selected amount of toilet tissue for the user. Such devices are helpful for handicapped individuals who would normally find the manipulation of a toilet tissue roll to be, at the least, laborious, or beyond their physical means. Also, such appliances are convenient to eliminate the tiresome chore of rewinding the toilet roll after it has been mistakenly pulled too fast.
Previous devices includes structures as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,368, issued to Ricards on July 1, 1975; and U.S. Pat No. 3,473,749, issued to Rogers on Oct. 21, 1969. Summersby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,150, issued May 2, 1967, also shows a self-powered dispenser. The disadvantages in those structures is that no means was provided for adapting those devices to a pre-existing toilet tissue dispenser. Also, the motor or drive means for the devices was located within the spool which was susceptible to being damaged when it was being removed from a used toilet tissue roll to be placed within a new roll.